Within This Moment
by Prince Darkcloud
Summary: Series of shounen-ai/yaoi drabbles. So far: SanZo, SmoZo -REQUESTS OPEN-
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

Yes, I created a bloody table of contents, cause I want y'all to know what's what and where it is.

**1. **Moment of Peace – K – Sanji+Zoro  
Everyone has hidden talents.

**2. **How Many? – M – SmokerxZoro  
Theives need to be reprimanded, but in this case it's the storeowner getting punished

**3. **It Suits You – T – SanjixZoro  
A change of fashion can really do wonders

**4. **Remember That Time? – T – SanjixZoro  
Part I The crew reminisces over times in the past.

**5. **Remember That Time?  
Part II

**6. **Remember That Time?  
Part III

**Rules**

You can submit suggestions, but only if you send them to me in a detailed PM including a rating, a **YAOI** pairing, and a general plot direction.

Example:

I would like a M rated SanjixZoro where they have phone sex and don't know its each other.

I probably won't accept them all, but I'll accept what piques my interest. :D

-PD


	2. Moment of Peace

**Moment of Peace**

**Rating: **K  
**Pairing: **Sanji+Zoro (no slash)  
**Summary: **Everyone has hidden talents.

* * *

Beautiful twangs and strums slowly resounded throughout the wooden walls of the Thousand Sunny. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and tilted their heads, trying to hear with greater clarity the beautiful notes that seemed to flow with such amazing ease, as if the player had been born to do it.

Robin sat up from her deck chair and closed her book. Nami placed her quill and compass aside and stood up from her desk. Franky stopped tinkering and removed his welders' mask. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper stilled in their movements and looked towards where the sound was coming from.

Nami stepped out of the galley and smiled. "Pretty~ What lovely music."

"Yes, they are quite skilled. It's been a long time since I've heard music from a koto." Robin remarked as she closed her eyes, reminiscing about some event in her hectic and troubled past.

"Do you think it's Brooke who's playing? He does have a knack for musical instruments." Usopp offered, thinking he'd solved the mystery.

"Yeah, it's gotta be Brooke."

"No one else can play like him~"

"Ah, but that's not me, yoho!"

"So cool! He's in two places at once!"

"Brooke certainly has a wide range of—"

Everyone spun their heads around to see the skeleton standing not too far behind them.

"W-Wait, if it isn't you..." Usopp looked back up at the crows nest, instantly feeling at peace when he let the soft music overtake his senses.

"Then who is it?" Nami finished as she cast her gaze upwards, ignoring Usopp's stupidly happy face. The crew, after listening for only a moment more, was once again lost in the captivating melodies. Everyone got comfortable down on the grass lawn and enjoyed the music, the midday sun, and the simple joy of just being together.

**o()o()o**

Smoke slowly wound upwards towards the ceiling as Sanji stared at the strings of the koto with great intensity. He was lost in his own little world as those ivory colored finger picks drew gentle notes from the long strings.

"It's beautiful." He murmured. "It's not something I'd expect you to be capable of...Zoro..."

Zoro cracked one eye open and looked up at Sanji before closing it again. "You learn things when you travel. I wouldn't expect someone who's lived his life on a pervert-filled, floating restaurant to understand."

"Tch, shut your mouth, baka Marimo." Sanji said, not letting what Zoro said _really_ get to him, though still a bit annoyed. He took a look outside and saw the people he valued most in this world all lying out on the deck together, smiling contentedly as if they had not a care in the world. Even Sanji couldn't help but smile as he watched and listened. He turned back to Zoro who sat at the instrument, all frown lines gone from his brow and the slightest hint of a smile on his face. _'It'd be perfect if he had on a kimono.'_ Sanji thought, but left it alone. The softhearted moron was bringing everyone peace, even if for just a moment, and Sanji didn't want to be the one to break it. He too eventually lay down, and allowed himself to be drawn into the group's feeling of safety, calm, and contentment as Zoro strummed away, sharing all of Sanji's feelings and putting them out into the air through the beautiful music of his koto.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

I finally did it. I've finally made one of those 'drabbles collections' that it seems everyone has. Well, hope you enjoy!

A warning: some might seem like they abruptly ended, but that's just how it is, since I find ending to be very VERY hard. There was actually a color spread done by Oda-sensei where Zoro's playing the koto 83

-PD


	3. How Many?

**How Many?**

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** SmokerxZoro  
**Summary:** Thieves need to be punished

* * *

SMACK

"How much longer are you going to put up with this? Tell. me. the _truth_!"

Zoro rolled his head and turned his gaze up at his interrogator. He smirked before hawking a foul cocktail of blood and spit in his face.

"BASTARD!" A steel-toed boot shot out and connected with Zoro's side, right between the ribs, knocking all the wind out of him. Zoro coughed and a little more blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. "Just you wait, you low-life piece of dog shit. I'm calling the captain in here. You're going to regret having stepped on our toes, you pathetic trash!"

"You're going to waste your Captain's time with this petty 'thief'? Is it not _you_ who's pathetic?" Zoro snarked; loving the expression that the cowardly officer wore.

"Mark my words. You'll regret this day." And with that, he left.

Zoro watched the door open and close, waiting for the opportunity to fiddle with his handcuffs a little. Maybe if he just—

The door swung open again. "Don't even try it." The captain tread slowly, remaining perfectly calm and seeming not at all upset over the fact that his inferior had run out of the room practically crying. "What the hell are you doing here, Roronoa?" Smoker sat down at the other side of the table, facing Zoro. "Hm, seems he went a little overboard with the violence when he questioned you. My apologies. Anyhow, he reported to me that you've been charged with stealing from some wealthy tycoon. That's beneath you. What really happened?"

"We made a deal. He wouldn't pay me, and I took what was rightfully mine. I didn't steal anything. If I'd left things as they were it'd be like he was stealing from me. When you eat at a restaurant, just cause you've got the food in your stomach doesn't mean you can leave without paying."

"Like shop lifting."

"That's what I've been saying." Zoro sat back, looking smug as ever. He lifted his reddening wrists for Smoker to see. "So, you gonna arrest the shop owner for charging his customer? Or are you gonna cut me loose?"

Smoker was completely unimpressed with this kid's witty remark. "So is that how you streetwalkers refer to yourselves these days? 'Shops'?"

Zoro's smirk quickly fell into a frown.

"Did you really think I had you arrested for theft? Don't underestimate me, Roronoa." Smoker removed his gloves and jacket, leaving him in only an army green tank top. "You're here for prostitution, which is illegal in this city." He stood up and walked over to Zoro. He grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the table. "I think that it's cases like you that upset me the most. Don't move."

Zoro obeyed, just wanting to wait everything out so he could go home and, hopefully, salvage his awful evening by watching a movie with his boyfriend. It didn't seem too likely at this point. Regardless, he lay there, uncomfortably, on that table on his stomach with his arms above his head.

"You have a boyfriend, Roronoa?"

"What relevance does that have?"

"Just wondering how you're able to fuck around all day and then go back home to your lover smelling like at least 10 different men. Or do you service women as well?"

"That has nothing to do with it! He's..." Zoro wasn't going to react any further. Smoker had already managed to get a slight rise out of him. "This and that are two different things."

"Oh really?" It wasn't a question. Smoker locked the door, turned off the security camera, and closed all the curtains. Zoro didn't like where this was going. "So, if I did this," Smoker tugged Zoro's pants and underwear down in one go. "are you saying he wouldn't be bothered?"

"That's not—"

Smoker roughly massaged Zoro's firm ass. "How many men have touched you here today?" He spread Zoro's cheeks and looked at the puckered, and clearly abused, hole. "4? 5? 10?"

"S-Stop!"

Smoker bent over and ran his tongue over Zoro's entrance, prodding it teasingly as he moistened it with his spit. "What the fu—" A finger joined his tongue, then another, and he was contemplating adding a third, but Zoro's gentle gasps and moans dissuaded him. "Do you practice making those sounds? Or are they real?"

"Shut up, you bastard! You know nothing!" Zoro was feeling lower than he'd felt in a long time. He had never felt guilty about what he was doing. Up until this moment it'd always just been business. Nothing more.

"I know more than you think." He unzipped his fly and pulled Zoro down off the table. Grabbing the bright, sea foam green hair, he harshly shoved Zoro's face up against his hardening dick. "Unless you want your ass torn apart by a dry fuck you better do your _'job'_ well."

Zoro's face scrunched up in a scowl before he took the man in his mouth, rolling his tongue and moving his head back and forth with practiced ease. He took in the whole length, humming ever so slightly, almost out of habit.

"I knew you'd be good at this." Smoker pulled away and wiped the little bit of precum onto Zoro's face, as if marking him. "Get back on the table." Zoro obeyed. He felt like a robot and Smoker had the controls. He bent over with his elbows on the table, legs spread. "You're disgusting, Roronoa. Spreading your legs so easily."

"Says the one who's fucking me."

Smoker's previous expression of indifference turned into one of anger. He took little time in positioning himself and slammed deep into Zoro. He felt the muscles tighten at the sudden breach and Zoro cried out, moaning his name like the good little whore that he was. It made Smoker's stomach churn. He slammed into Zoro again and again, purposely hitting Zoro's sweet spot only every once in a while, he felt he didn't deserve to feel good just yet. He pulled out all together and flipped Zoro over onto his back and reentered. "How many times..." He bent down closer, till his lips were only an inch away from Zoro's. "How many times..." his voice became softer, and Zoro could've sworn that his voice gave the slightest tremor, but he wouldn't have bet on it. Smoker gently pressed his lips to Zoro's and a tear made its way down his cheek, dripping onto Zoro's lips. "How many times...have you kissed a stranger..."

Zoro threw his arms around Smoker's neck. "Never."

Smoker's eyes widened, but only for a moment. He buried his face into Zoro's chest and let himself sigh with relief.

"I've never kissed anyone but you."

There was a shared silence until Smoker spoke up again. "...your body..." He mumbled into the chiseled chest.

"Hm?"

"The same goes...for your body...from now on..."

Zoro kissed the top of Smoker's head. "From now on. It's a promise."

**The (sappy) End**


	4. It Suits You

**It Suits You**

**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** SanjixZoro  
**Summary:** A change of fashion can really do wonders.

* * *

"Oi, Zoro. You in here? It's time for lunch." Sanji didn't know why he was trying the aquarium of all places. Zoro wasn't really one for sitting down to read a leisurely book in such a place. It was more something Sanji would've expected Robin to be doing. But there he was, sitting on the floor with his back up against the benches. This made no sense to Sanji. The benches were perfectly comfortable; why not just sit in them? But this _was_ Zoro he was talking about, and he knew from experience that Zoro was not your conventional man.

"Yeah...be there in a sec."

"Alright." Sanji turned to leave when he heard the rustle of a page being turned. The impossible had happened. "Are you... _reading_ something?" Zoro's back was to him, but he could still see the gentle twitch, like someone being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"It ain't a crime." Zoro slouched more, trying to hide from Sanji's inquisitive stare. But Sanji decided to turn back into the aquarium, closing the door behind him.

"No, it's just odd." He slowly made his way over, watching Zoro get more and more uncomfortable with ever step he took. Sanji couldn't help but smirk. "Why're you looking so guilty? You got something you're tryin to hide?" He chuckled as Zoro tried to shift. However, Zoro's efforts were in vain as Sanji on his feet was much quicker than Zoro sliding on his ass. Sanji was standing in front of Zoro, looking down at him with a menacing grin. Zoro had tucked his face down into his lap, still trying to hide. "Ohh c'mon Zoro~ there's nothing to hide." Sanji's sadistic side was coming out and Zoro could feel it.

"Shut it asshole! Leave me alone!"

Of course Sanji wasn't going to listen. Who did you take him for? Instead, he knelt down in front of Zoro, crawling closer slowly until his lips were brushing against the outer shell of his ear. "What're you hiding, Zoro?" He licked Zoro's reddening ear. When he opened his eyes to look at the adorable, flushed color, he noticed a wire sticking out from behind Zoro's ear. "Zoro. Let me see."

"N-No, dammit! Leave me alone already!"

"Hmm..." Sanji shifted and squeezed until he was sitting behind Zoro. He ran his hands up and down Zoro's sides, massaging his hips for a moment before going back to his sides. His hands snuck around to his chest and ran his thumbs over the hard buds he could feel even through Zoro's shirt.

"S-Stop..."

"Look me in the eye and say that." He gave a rough pinch.

"Ah~" Zoro's head flew back, revealing his face. Perched on his nose, though slightly askew, was a pair of gold, half-rimmed glasses. It took Sanji a moment to process what he was seeing: Zoro. Glasses. Cute blush. Glasses. Askew. Cute. Zoro. Glasses. When his mind finally wandered to "shy school girl" he lost all restraint and quickly rearranged himself so he was on his hands and knees between Zoro's legs.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Girls with glasses had always been cute, but there was something about seeing Zoro with them on that was _incredibly_ sexy.

"Cause I...I can't read...without them..." Zoro's face flushed red again and Sanji dove in for the kill. And as he was eating up his "cute little school girl", Sanji couldn't help but wonder what other interesting fashion developments Zoro had kept secret. Well, all in good time.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

Heehee. Inspired by a picture that The Wandering Swordsman sent me :3

-PD


	5. Remember That Time Part I

**Remember That Time...**

**Part I – When?**

**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **SanjixZoro  
**Summary: **Part I of a mini-series. The crew reminisces over times in the past.

* * *

"Hahaha and remember, and remember—" Everyone was laughing and having a good time, bringing up funny stories from the past over barrels of rum. "—when we were in Syrup Village, and we'd stopped by that butcher place?" Luffy brought up, thinking way back before most of the crew had joined. This particular event had even gone so far back as before Usopp had officially joined; an early, yet fond memory.

"Ahh, that was a long time ago." Zoro agreed, taking a large swig and downing the rest of his mug. He tilted the barrel that had been set upon the table to pour himself some more. "That was hilarious."

"It was _not!_ Even though Zoro's face is ten times scarier than any demon, those little brats of yours, Usopp, _still_ called me a demon hag!"

This encouraged laughter from everyone except Sanji, on the outside anyway; he did happen to titter a little bit as he patted Nami's shoulder in consolation.

"What happened, Nami-chan?" Robin asked through her giggles.

"That 'Veggie Trio' walked in asking for their captain." Usopp beamed with pride as Nami recounted a tale that involved his faithful followers. "And Zoro here told them we ate him." Everyone burst into slightly drunken laughter. It was hard for most of them to imagine the usually incredibly mature swordsman pull such a prank. It seemed somewhat out of character for the Zoro they knew now.

Luffy burst out laughing as he remembered. "You had such a creepy face, Zoro!"

"Haha, they were real scared of you after that, Nami." Zoro smirked.

"I can't believe the Marimo would do something like that." Sanji said as he overcame his giggle fit.

"Heh, Zoro used to laugh a lot more than he does now." Usopp recalled as he took another drink of rum. "He'd laugh along with us when we were goofing around."

"Oh really?" Sanji sobered up a bit at this interesting bit of news. He had seen Zoro acting cheerful, especially when they were drinking as they were now, but he'd never known Zoro as one to pull pranks or jokes at the expense of someone else like Luffy, Usopp and them would oftentimes do. When had that stopped? He figured he'd ask. "When did he stop?"

Usopp rubbed his hand under his chin for a moment as he thought. All five of the crewmembers that had joined after Usopp were waiting for an answer, as they were equally curious. "Hmm...how long ago was it?"

"Do you really have to think that hard?" Zoro asked, a concerned frown on his face at his nakama's forgetfulness. "It wasn't that long ago..." Zoro had never really noticed a real change in his demeanor. Is this what they all thought of him? He was mildly insulted...

"You know, I wonder..." Nami said thoughtfully

"Hmm...let's see..." Luffy also joined the group brainstorm. The others watched the three as they were deep in thought over Zoro's attitude change. "Ah!" Luffy snapped his fingers. "Sanji!"

"What is it?" He asked, quirking that curly eyebrow of his.

"How long has it been since you joined?"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Remember That Time Part II

**Remember that Time?**

**Part II – Why?  
****Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **SanjixZoro  
**Summary: **Part II of a mini-series. The crew reminisces over times in the past.

* * *

"Shitty Gomu! The hell's that s'posed to mean, eeeeeh!" A vein was popping on his forehead. Sanji knew, deep down, that if he hadn't been slightly intoxicated he wouldn't be reacting as strongly as he was now, but it was also because he _was_ slightly intoxicated that he didn't give a rat's ass that he was getting annoyed. At that moment, he felt that a drunk was more honest than a sober man, so why not run with it?

"Hmm~ Well, it wasn't too long after you joined, Sanji, that he started acting the way he does now."

"Oi, oi. Don't go making assumptions by yourself." Zoro interjected, not wanting the happy mood to completely disappear. If the mood disappeared, then so would the booze. And Zoro wasn't ready to part with those barrels just yet.

"But it's true isn't it?" Luffy asked, his lips all pouty from being disagreed with.

Zoro gave a noncommittal grunt, finishing off his nth tankard of rum.

"Nami-san, tell me it isn't truuuue~" Sanji warbled, down on his knee, "I'm not such a horrible person, am I? To even be able to destroy an ape's miniscule sense of humor."

Nami took a swig of her drink before turning to Sanji. "You're not a horrible person Sanji-kun, it's just that...you and Zoro...and how two get on...He's really got no reason to try and be funny around someone like that." It was a perfectly harmless thing to say, and it was a perfectly reasonable conclusion as well, but Sanji still didn't like it.

"But whyyyy~ Nami-swaaaan~?"

"How should I know?" She snapped, "Why don't you talk with him about it?" That pleasant, alcoholic buzz was starting to shred with every grate of Sanji's annoying questions. She didn't want to deal with this while she was tipsy.

"Aye aye, sir~" He sang. "Oi, Marimo!" Sanji stood up and pointed down at Zoro. "I wanna know why you don't seem to like me."

"Haaahn?" Zoro's mouth gaped in disbelief. "Why do you care all of a sudden?" He was in the midst of pouring another mug, but when Sanji distracted him, the barrel slipped and some of it spilt down his arm.

"Just come with me!" Sanji firmly took the back of Zoro's shirt in his hand and dragged him out of the room. Zoro happily chugged his rum as he was dragged out of the room on his ass. Once outside, Sanji plopped him down on the grass deck. He crouched down so he was squatting in front of a cross-legged Zoro. "So."

Zoro looked at the drink that was slowly sliding down the inside of his forearm. His first thought was to lick it off; so that's precisely what he did, slowly dragging his tongue up his warm, bronzy skin. He withdrew his tongue, wetting it down again and removing the rum he'd picked up before darting it out again to continue on its journey up his forearm. Only once he reached the inside of his wrist did he look up at Sanji. "'So' what?" He locked eyes with Sanji as he licked the sticky drink off the palm of his hand.

"You..." Sanji watched the dark pink tongue glide up Zoro's middle finger, halting there before being withdrawn back between presumably soft lips. "You uhm..." The alcohol had rusted up the gears in Sanji's mind, making his thought process run a little slower and not as smoothly as he liked. But he'd get there in the end. "You don't like me, do you?"

Zoro took a pause in licking away the rum, though his mouth remained agape. He quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, silently asking 'huh?' "Well," he began, going back to his tankard once he was convinced there wasn't a drop left to be found anywhere on his body, "I don't hate you."

"Well, I know that. We do get on sometimes." Sanji moved an elbow to rest on his knee, providing a support for the head that housed an exhausted brain. "But we got along better during that Arlong episode, when I'd first left the Baratie. Why do you hate me now?"

"I don't hate you."

"I know that!"

"So stop saying it!"

This conversation was getting nowhere fast. "Look, all I want to know is what changed. Why aren't we on better terms?"

"Well, you don't exactly like me either. You think I'm annoying, stupid, a hindrance. That I always get in your way and that you'd be better off without me."

"Well what about you! You call me an idiot all the time, too! Even though I'm clearly more intellectually endowed than some. You also think I get in your way. Plus...you have no respect for the ladies." Zoro had been waiting for that last excuse.

"No, I just have a different _kind_ of respect. But what does it matter? Male or female what difference does it make?"

Sanji ground his foot into Zoro's face. "I'll give you 3 seconds to take back what you said before I—"

Zoro growled and hit Sanji's foot away. "See! _This_ is what I can't stand about you! If you weren't always such an idiot around women we might have become friends!" Having long ago emptied his tankard, Zoro found that this would be a good opportunity to go fill his cup: while Sanji stood stupefied on the grass deck. Sanji watched him stomp up to the galley, open the door, and slam it behind him.

Sanji's brow wrinkled in though as he stared down at where Zoro had been sitting only a moment ago. He stared at that flattened spot of grass, and muttered in a whisper so quiet it was a wonder if he said it at all. "...Friends..."

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Remember That Time Part III

**Remember that Time?**

**Part III – What?**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **SanjixZoro

**Summary: **Part III of a mini-series. The crew reminisces over times in the past.

The mood was restored to the Galley by the time that Sanji returned. Zoro was sitting close to the rum supply and was laughing heartily as Sanji had seen him do time and time again whenever they were partying. However, in instances prior, Sanji had been in a state of euphoria much like the one that everyone else was in right now, and he had always failed to notice time and time again just how happy Zoro looked. He watched Zoro interact with the women – very, _very,_ carefully – and he noticed that...Zoro _didn't_ treat the women with disrespect. He treated them...well...he didn't treat them in that extraordinary way that Sanji had a habit of doing, but he wasn't constantly being crass as he had often accused, nor was he disrespectful to the point of anything beyond playful teasing. Sanji found this to be rather odd. He'd expected that his opinions on the swordsman's behavior would be a little bit more...accurate.

However, what had really gotten to Sanji was Zoro's ending statement. _'We could've been friends!'_ Sanji didn't see how that would have been at all possible. But as he continued watching Zoro interact with people, he realized Zoro wasn't as black and white as he imagined. He saw that customary frown when his attention was drawn away from the rum barrel by one of Usopp's drunken stories, but his furrowed brow raised to quirk an eyebrow, and the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile. He laughed before saying something that didn't reach Sanji's ears. It hadn't really dawned on Sanji, but Zoro considered all of these people his friends. Well, he knew that they were Nakama, but he had never paid attention to their interactions before. He never really realized that Zoro actually ever had fun with the other crewmates. He had thought that Zoro's life was only eating, sleeping, and training. How could he not have seen this earlier? How could he not have known that Zoro could actually smile and laugh with his crew mates? Well, he'd never experienced it, so he was rather unaware. But why had he and Zoro never shared a thought and laughed about it together? Was it because...he and Zoro weren't friends?

Sanji didn't realize he was glaring until Nami gave him an "are you alright" expression followed by a subtle quirk of the head. He put up his hand and shook his head gently, smiling at her. He looked back to Zoro and started frowning again. Deciding that having a sour face the rest of the evening would do nothing to better his circumstances, Sanji decided to do the smart thing and drown his problems in delicious rum. In fact, Sanji was so into trying to numb himself that the rest of the night faded away into drunken fuzziness and an inevitable black out.

**o()o()o**

Sanji felt the pounding of his head and the churning of his stomach before he actually awoke from a dreamless sleep. He felt sluggish, as if his body had a speed restriction on it, and if he tried to move any faster he'd shut down like an over-heated computer. Slowly, he lifted one leg out of his hammock and let it dangle over the edge. His other leg followed suit in a similarly apathetic manor. He grabbed hold of the sides of his hammock as e slowly eased himself up, his headache seeming to shift inside his head as if his skull were water logged. But instead of water it was liquid discomfort. He blinked his eyes open. It was still dark outside, thank god. Eventually, Sanji's sloth-like movements got him to the kitchen, where he decided to simply leave the lights off as he prepared breakfast. Why the hell had he drank so much? He should have known better. He couldn't remember a thing after his conversation outside with Zoro.

'_Damn...what happened last night?'_ Sanji thought to himself as he began to prepare the perfect hangover breakfast. _'As long as I didn't do anything stupid things should all be fine. I don't usually act out when I'm drunk...'_ He turned on the stove and oiled up the pan for some fried eggs. Today would be an eggs benedict kind of day. _'But...something was bothering me last night...what was it...?m Shit, I can't remember.'_

Robin was the first to appear. She smiled at Sanji and bid him a good morning in a delicate voice, but her true goal was the coffee pot. It had long been established that, especially after a night of drinking, Robin was not to be disturbed until she had the steam of a fresh cup of coffee tickling her nose.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp waddled in soon after. They were always hit the hardest by hangovers the next morning and were sometimes quite the handful. Luffy ley his head down on the table, Chopper doing the same. Usopp was the ony one who remained standing. Sanji saw out of the corner of his eye that Usopp was giving him a funny look.

Sanji turned to reach for his whisk as he got ready to make the hollandaise sauce. "What're you staring at?" He asked, feeling his grumpiness slip out for a moment.

"So, uh, are things going to be different now?"

Sanji furrowed his brow in confusion and turned to face Usopp fully. "What? What're you talking about?"

"Oh man..." Usopp made a face that clearly depicted that he sensed something ugly would surely abound in the near future.

"Naaa~ Sanjiiii~Did you drink too much?" Luffy slurred.

"I don't want to hear that form you, shitty-gomu." Sanji didn't want to think that he was the only one who had no memory of last night.

"Yaaaawn~ g'morning, Sanji-kun." Nami greeted.

"Shh! Nami...not so loud!" Luffy whined.

"Not so loud, Nami!" Chopper echoed.

"Right, right. So, erm...Sanji-kun...about last night..." She had this look on her face that was like she felt she had to tread on eggshells.

The door swung open one final time and in walked the green-haired swordsman, yawing and offering a garbled 'when's breakfast.' When he turned to Sanji, his disgruntled expression lightened up. His frown loosened and his mouth relaxed. He looked at Sanji and offered an awkward half-smile.

'_What the hell happened last night?'_

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
